Cambios
by Albiku
Summary: Cuando en tus genes hay una predisposición a un cambio, no hace falta mucho para detonarlo. "El horror bloqueó mis pensamientos cuando el ser saltó, la boca abierta, buscando el débil cuello de mi padre." ¡Jacob forever!
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Vuelvo con una nueva historia de Twilight (Crepúsculo) sobre una parte de Luna Nueva por la que siempre me he preguntado: la transformación de Jacob. _

_Espero que os guste, aunque es bastante largo. Y no olvideis dejarme reviews, por favor. Es siempre un aliciente para continuar escribiendo. Así que, ahora, ¡a leer! Y un beso muy grande para todos._

* * *

**JACOB**

"Aún no me siento enfermo, sólo… mal" le había dicho a Bella.

Mientras conducía de vuelta a casa tras dejar a Bella y a ese paleto de Newton, no pude evitar pensar que "mal" no se parecía a como me estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Un profundo dolor se estaba apoderando de todos mis músculos, de todos mis huesos, de todos mis órganos. Era como si me estuviera quemando por dentro.

Aceleré, deseando llegar a casa cuanto antes. Me moría por tumbarme en mi cama a esperar a que lo que fuera que tuviera amainara.

El dolor fue aumentando conforme entraba en la Reserva. Tuve que boquear para respirar, y mi agarrotada mano tembló cuando quise cambiar de marcha. Comenzaba a asustarme de verdad. ¿Qué era eso, algún tipo de ataque? Porque, vamos, sería exactamente lo que me faltaba después del rechazo de Bella.

Bella… quizás debería haberla dejado traerme a casa. Comenzaba a nublárseme la vista, como si estuviera retrocediendo en mi propio cuerpo. Como si mi consciencia retrocediera lentamente hacia el fondo de mi mente, como si yo ya no fuera yo mismo, sino alguien más… o algo más. El temblor de mi cuerpo aumentó, y respiré aliviado cuando aparqué frente a casa.

Tambaleándome, salí del coche. Respiré hondo. El aire fresco y la tranquilidad de la noche me vinieron bien, y la vista se me aclaró un poco. Todavía temblando, conseguí llegar al porche y abrir la puerta de casa. Tuve que forzar mis piernas para que caminaran los dos pasos que costaba cruzar la puerta hasta el vestíbulo. Quizás fuera mejor que mi padre llamase a un médico, comenzaba a parecerme demasiado extraño lo que me estaba ocurriendo…

Nada más entrar, me quedé clavado en el vestíbulo, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las manos sobre las sienes. El dolor empeoró, y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente, como sacudiéndose con violentos espasmos.

- ¿Jake? – escuché la voz de mi padre desde el salón. - ¿Eres tú, hijo?

Respiré hondo e intenté tranquilizarme. No quería asustar a mi padre en exceso. Tal vez no fuera nada. Tras varias respiraciones, el temblor amainó.

- Sí, viejo, soy yo. – contesté, y mi voz sonó temblorosa y acartonada.

Respiré hondo de nuevo, y extrañamente el temblor y el dolor amainaron todavía más. Escuché el suave chirrido de la silla de ruedas de mi padre al moverse, y poco después lo ví aparecer por la puerta que llevaba al salón.

- Has vuelto pronto. – dijo mi padre, lanzándome una mirada escrutadora.

- Mike Newton se puso enfermo. – repliqué, y mi voz sonó algo ronca debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no preocupar a mi padre.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación. Cuando pasé por su lado, mi padre me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo. Entonces lanzó un respingo extraño y me soltó de golpe, mirándome inquisitivamente. Quizás había notado mi extraña fiebre a la que Bella había hecho mención. Si la notó, no me dijo nada, aunque me miró entornando los ojos. Estaba claro que no me iba a librar de él fácilmente. Lo maldije mentalmente, pues lo único que quería era tumbarme en la cama un rato, hacerme un ovillo y descansar mi cuerpo hasta que el dolor se fuera...

- ¿Has cenado? – me preguntó.

- No. – contesté, cortante. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, añadí. – Pero no tengo hambre. Estoy cansado, creo que voy a ir a tumbarme un rato.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo, pero cuando me faltaban dos pasos para alcanzar mi habitación, mi padre volvió a llamarme.

- ¿Jake? – llamó, titubeante. Me volví hacia él apretando los puños con ira. ¿Por qué no podía dejarme en paz esta noche? En ese momento, el dolor comenzó a aumentar de nuevo. Apreté los dientes con fuerza, preguntándome si no sería mejor llamar al médico _de verdad_. No me gustaba nada el médico de la reserva, pero lo que me estaba pasando no parecía muy normal. - ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo raro esta noche…

Fruncí el ceño y fui a darle una contestación sarcástica, pero no pude. Súbitamente, mi cuerpo se dobló en dos, sacudido por violentos temblores y un agudo dolor en cada átomo de mi cuerpo, como si una especie de combustión interna estuviera recorriendo cada uno de mis órganos buscando un sitio por el que salir. Sentí mis rodillas pegar contra el suelo, y después, mi cara. Grité de dolor, de angustia y de miedo.

- ¡¿Jake?! – escuché como si estuviera muy lejos la voz de mi padre llamándome ansioso. - ¡¡JAKE!! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

Quise contestarle, tranquilizarle, pedirle que llamara al médico, pero no pude. Lo único que salió de mi garganta fue un extraño gruñido gutural que parecía imposible que pudiera salir de una garganta humana. Me asusté todavía más, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Debía de ser una pesadilla. No podía ser real.

Mi consciencia comenzó a alejarse de nuevo, de la misma forma que se había alejado en el coche, pero más rápido. Mucho más rápido. Y más lejos. Estaba perdiendo el control de mí mismo en beneficio de... ¿de qué? ¿Qué era eso que intentaba abrirse paso dentro de mí, destrozándome por dentro? ¿Qué era lo que estaba provocando ese dolor?

Escuché la silla de mi padre moviéndose, y la escuché como si la tuviera dentro de mi cabeza, aunque él estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Tan claro como si estuviera a mi lado, escuché cómo mi padre descolgaba el teléfono de la cocina. Me dije a mí mismo que todo iba a ir bien, que el médico vendría pronto y me ayudaría…

…y entonces lo sentí. El fuego que me recorría tomó forma. Era algo. Algo vivo. Algo que no formaba parte de mí. Noté cómo tomaba forma con el fuego que recorría cada célula de mi cuerpo, noté cómo mi organismo temblaba y se desdibujaba, se acostumbraba a ese fuego y lo hacía suyo. Intenté luchar contra ello. No quería, no quería que esa cosa formara parte de mí. Pero comencé a perder terreno.

El dolor se hizo insoportable. Quise morir, quise dormirme para siempre y no despertar nunca más. Volví a gritar, y escuché mi propio grito convertirse en un agudo aullido. Mi consciencia titiló, cada vez más encerrada en una esquina de mi mente, cada vez más sobrepasada por ese nuevo ser que anidaba dentro de mí.

La voz de mi padre me llegó a los oídos, y la escuché completamente clara, aunque él estaba hablando en susurros.

- … ocurriendo. Sí, lo más rápido que puedas, Emily, debes avisarle ya o…

Grité de nuevo, y ese extraño aullido volvió a brotar de mi garganta. Noté que estaba a punto de perder el control definitivamente, y temí por mi padre. Tenía que huir, tenía que correr, alejarse de mí. Yo era peligroso. Y no sólo peligroso, sino también letal. No sabía por qué, no entendía nada, pero sentía que nadie debía acercarse a mí.

Unos instintos, unos impulsos que no eran los míos se apoderaron de mí mente y me encerraron en el rincón más alejado de mí mismo. Mi último pensamiento racional, el último vestigio de mí mismo como dueño de mi propio cuerpo, pensó en ella.

"Bella…"

* * *

**BILLY**

Colgué el teléfono al mismo tiempo que se acallaron los aullidos. Tras unos minutos de profundo silencio solamente perturbado por una respiración pesada al otro lado del pasillo, supe que había acabado. La transformación se había completado. Mi hijo era, ahora, uno de ellos.

Me quedé congelado junto al teléfono sin saber qué hacer. No podía salir al pasillo, y la cocina no tenía puerta trasera. Estaba atrapado, y con un lobo gigante sin control bloqueándome la única salida. Porque el ser que estaba ahora mismo en el pasillo no era mi hijo. Mi Jake estaría demasiado asustado como para tener control sobre el lobo. Lo que había ahora en el pasillo era un animal que seguiría todos sus instintos. Incluido el de matar.

No le tenía miedo a la muerte. Lo que me preocupaba era el tormento que sentiría mi hijo si él mismo me mataba. Rápidamente, di gracias al cielo porque mis dos hijas estuvieran lejos de aquí y no se vieran involucradas en este asunto.

Inmóvil, esperé, deseando que Emily localizara pronto a Sam. El único que podía domar al lobo en que se había convertido mi hijo.

El timbre del teléfono comenzó a sonar, sobresaltándome. No me atreví a cogerlo y llamar su atención sobre mi persona, así que lo dejé pasar. Pero el teléfono también había llamado su atención.

Escuché un gruñido bajo y gutural, seguido de un olfateo. Sonidos de pisadas reverberaron por el pasillo, y el gruñido aumentó en volumen. Una gran sombra se perfiló contra el suelo, justo enfrente de la puerta.

Cuando el gran lobo rojizo entró en la cocina y fijó sus salvajes ojos en mí, lo supe.

Iba a morir.

* * *

**JACOB**

Cuando abrí los ojos, deseé no haberlos abierto nunca. Notaba mis pulmones expandirse y contraerse como algo ajeno a mí mismo. Mi respiración sonaba pesada, como si proviniera de algo muy grande. Quizás era así. No lo sabía, no podía siquiera pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Estaba demasiado asustado.

La presencia de ese ser, el ser de fuego, me tenía atrapado, y yo me sentía paralizado por el miedo y el pánico. Mi cuerpo no se movía bajo mi voluntad, sino bajo la voluntad de ese ser.

Un gruñido gutural y bajo salió de mi garganta cuando un millón de sonidos extraños llegaron a mis oídos. Podía sentir que ese ser se sentía amenazado. Parándome a escuchar, me di cuenta de que podía oír incluso las voces de los Clearwater… y su casa estaba al otro lado de la Reserva. ¿Cómo era posible?

Mis ojos también habían cambiado. Veía de forma… distinta. Extraña. Mucho más clara. Y, aunque era de noche y las luces del pasillo no estaban encendidas, lo captaba todo con tal detalle que me pareció encontrarme en medio de una mañana soleada.

Un fuerte sonido me sobresaltó, y puso en guardia al ser que me estaba controlando. Era el teléfono. Siguió sonando, sin que nadie lo cogiera, hasta que al final se paró.

El ser se concentró entonces en un sonido errático. Una respiración ajena a la mía. _A la nuestra._ Se escuchaba cerca, casi al otro lado de la pared. El ser se agazapó, preparándose para la caza.

Lancé un grito mental de ayuda, pero el único sonido que salió de mi garganta fue un feroz gruñido.

El ser olfateó el aire con avidez, y un fuerte olor impregnó mis fosas nasales. Reconocí el aroma, pese a que tenía matices que jamás había notado. Pertenecía a mi padre. Asustado, luché por recuperar el control. Luché por recuperar lo que era mío. Pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Mis intentos eran demasiado débiles. Entré en pánico mientras el ser comenzaba a mover mi cuerpo hacia la cocina.

Iba a por mi padre.

Seguí forcejeando contra aquél ser, tratando de introducirme de nuevo en el lugar que me pertenecía, aunque realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Entonces, tuve una sensación extraña. Como si no estuviera solo. Como si alguien hubiera entrado en mi mente de golpe.

Por favor, como si no bastara con esa cosa dentro de mí, ahora parecía que compartía mi cuerpo con más seres. Con amargura, pensé que a lo mejor ahora resultaba que tenía personalidad múltiple. Qué bien.

"¿Jake?"

Me quedé helado cuando la voz de Embry sonó en mi cabeza. ¿Me estaba volviendo completamente loco? El ser siguió avanzando, y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, posando los ojos (¡mis ojos!) inmediatamente sobre la figura inmóvil de mi padre.

"¡Jake! ¡Eres tú!" volvió a sonar la voz en mi mente, desbordando alegría. "¡Eres tú de verdad! ¡Qué sorpresa!"

"¿Embry?" pensé titubeante.

El ser avanzó lentamente, gruñendo. Noté como mis labios se retraían, dejando al descubierto mis dientes sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Mi padre simplemente me devolvió una mirada serena. Volví a forcejear contra ese ser, pero no conseguí nada. No sabía como hacerlo. Mi pánico aumentó. El teléfono comenzó a sonar otra vez, pero mi padre no descolgó.

"Está fuera de control" dijo otra voz, una que no supe ubicar.

"¿Dónde está Sam?" preguntó la voz de Embry, y esta vez sonaba preocupada.

"Dijo que iba un momento a casa de Paul. Voy a buscarlo".

"¡Date prisa, Jared! Va a atacar a Billy".

"Lo sé, lo sé" rezongó la voz de… ¿Jared, había dicho?

Todo me parecía demasiado imposible como para ser verdad.

El ser nos posicionó a dos zancadas de mi padre, sin dejar de gruñir. Forcejeé de nuevo, notando el miedo escondido en los ojos de mi padre. El teléfono volvió a sonar por tercera vez, pero mi padre no hizo ademán de cogerlo.

"Jake, tranquilo" escuché la voz de Embry, ansiosa. "Tú puedes controlarlo. Sam te va a ayudar. Aguanta un poco, voy para allá".

Quise decirle que no viniera, que no se pusiera en peligro él también, pero no me salieron las palabras. Tenía clavada en mi mente la mirada asustada de mi padre, y no podía pensar en nada más.

"Embry…" gemí en mi mente. "Mi padre, Embry".

"Aguanta, Jake".

El ser se preparó para saltar, y no pude más que mirar horrorizado a los ojos de mi padre, quien me devolvió la mirada, todavía inmóvil. Lo iba a matar, y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. El teléfono sonó de nuevo, y ya era la cuarta vez.

El horror bloqueó mis pensamientos cuando el ser saltó, la boca abierta, buscando el débil cuello de mi padre.

De pronto, sentí otra presencia en mi mente. Una más poderosa.

"Detente, Jacob".

Esa extraña voz, que reverberó en cada rincón de mi cuerpo en una doble cadencia, provocó que el ser nos detuviera a medio salto. Caímos al suelo con un gran golpe, quedando aplastados contra los azulejos de la cocina entre gemidos del todo involuntarios por mi parte. Yo estaba demasiado aliviado como para notar el dolor que la caída debía habernos provocado. Aunque podía notar que no era dolor lo que hacía que el ser gimiera, sino decepción. Decepción por no haber podido matar. ¿Qué era ese monstruo?

"Por un momento pensé que no llegarías a tiempo, Sam" escuché la voz de Embry, profundamente aliviada.

"Gracias a Emily" suspiró… ¿¡Sam Uley!?

"Sí, Jacob. Soy Sam. Bienvenido a la manada".

¿¡Podía saberse qué hacía Sam Uley en mi cabeza?!

Varias carcajadas sonaron amortiguadas en mi mente, y supe que, de algún modo, habían escuchado mi pensamiento.

"Si te concentras y escuchas, verás que tú también puedes oír nuestros pensamientos, y no sólo lo que te decimos directamente" me instruyó Sam.

¿Concentrarme? Oh, sí, en un momento como ese podía concentrarme perfectamente para intentar buscar más voces en mi mente, no pasaba absolutamente nada. Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente claro después de lo que estaba pasando esa noche que estaba como para pasar el resto de mi vida en una celda blanca forrada con colchones.

De nuevo, las carcajadas sonaron en mi mente, y me enfurruñé un poco. No me gustaba que tuvieran tal acceso a mis pensamientos.

"A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta, y eso que no somos una gran manada" susurró la voz de Embry.

El ser siguió retorciéndose entre gemidos, mientras yo seguía demasiado aturdido como para pensar con claridad. El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Me pregunté por qué mi padre no descolgaba de una vez. Tal vez estaba en shock… y no lo culpaba. Yo mismo estaba en shock, y eso que no veía las cosas desde fuera. Seguro que desde fuera las cosas eran todavía peores. A saber en qué me habría convertido.

Volví a esa especie de conversación mental, intentando concentrarme en ella, a ver si descubría algo útil. ¿Manada, había dicho Embry? No pude evitar estremecerme. Esa palabra no sonaba nada bien. ¿En qué me había metido?

"Somos licántropos, Jake" dijo Embry suavemente.

¿Licántropos? ¿Yo era un lobo? ¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Igual que los de nuestras leyendas? La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

"Nos llaman los Protectores" añadió la voz de Jared.

"Y ahora formas parte de nosotros" sentenció Sam. "Quédate donde estás, Jacob. Voy a por ti. Jared, busca un teléfono y llama a Billy. Dile que voy para allá y que todo está bajo control. Embry, espérame, iremos juntos".

Sentí un movimiento tras mis ojos y me concentré en él. Era un bosque, pasando a mi alrededor a toda velocidad. A la vez, veía con toda claridad la cocina de mi casa y a mi padre, todavía inmóvil delante de mí, mirándome con cara de pena.

Tras unos segundos de contemplación, rectifiqué. No, no sólo veía un bosque. Veía varios trozos de bosque, todos pasando a toda velocidad por mi retina. Podía separarlos con toda claridad, aunque lo viera todo mezclado. Había tres imágenes del bosque en mi mente, distintas entre sí. Pero yo no estaba en el bosque. ¿Cómo era posible?

"Estás viendo a través de nuestras mentes, Jacob" explicó la voz de Sam. "Igual que nosotros podemos ver a través de la tuya. Te lo explicaré todo cuando estemos cara a cara".

El teléfono sonó por sexta vez. Comencé a jadear cuando el ser, algo más débil que antes, se empeñó en luchar contra la extraña fuerza que nos tenía atados al suelo. No me importó. Estaba demasiado asustado como para empezar siquiera a digerir todo lo que me estaba pasando. Nada tenía sentido. Si era una pesadilla, estaba deseando despertar.

Lo malo era que, de algún modo, sabía que no era una pesadilla. Lo cual lo hacía todo aún peor.

Comencé a hiperventilar justo cuando el teléfono sonó por séptima vez, y entonces supe que había recobrado cierto control sobre mi cuerpo, pues eran mis impulsos aterrorizados los que movían mis pulmones, y no los de aquél ser. Noté que la presencia de Jared y su trozo de bosque desaparecían de mi mente.

"Tranquilo, Jake" susurró Embry. "Todo va a ir bien. Te lo prometo".

Pero no pude creérmelo. Lo que me estaba pasando… no estaba bien. Yo no quería esto. Yo sólo quería que todo terminara, volver a mi vida normal, volver al punto en el que estaba antes. Salir con Bella, cuidar de mi padre, ir al colegio, trabajar en mi garaje. Eso era lo único que quería. Un sentimiento de desazón me invadió, y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Noté que, ésta vez, mis ojos me respondían, igual que lo habían hecho mis pulmones.

"Lo siento, Jake" gimió Embry. "Sabemos que todo esto es difícil para ti. Créeme, lo fue para todos. Pero no está tan mal, ya lo verás".

"Vas ganando control sobre ti mismo" intervino la voz de Sam, en tono de apreciación.

"A mí me costó mucho más" comentó Embry.

De nuevo, sonó el teléfono.

"Esta vez debe de ser Jared" dijo Sam. "A ver si puedes hacer que Billy lo coja, Jacob. Es importante" me ordenó, y su voz reverberó de nuevo en un doble sonido.

Conseguí levantar la cabeza, y miré intencionadamente a mi padre y al teléfono de forma sucesiva. Mi padre salió de su estupor, y pareció entender mi señal. Sin dejar de mirarme, extendió lentamente la mano hacia el auricular.

- ¿Sí? – susurró.

Pude escuchar claramente la voz de Jared al otro lado del teléfono, y me asombré de mi capacidad de audición.

Embry rió quedamente en mi mente. Mi asombro le causaba gracia.

- Billy, soy Jared. – escuché al teléfono. – Sam va para allá. Me ha dicho que te diga que todo está bajo control. Llegará en unos minutos.

- Gracias a Dios. – susurró mi padre. – Tenéis que ayudarle.

- Sam lo ayudará, como nos ayudó a todos. – le aseguró Jared. – Voy a cambiar de fase de nuevo, ¿vale? Tengo que seguir con la guardia.

- De acuerdo, Jared. Gracias por todo.

- De nada, Billy. Para eso estamos aquí.

Sonó el clic del final de la línea.

Ahora que estaba más relajado, noté que mi cuerpo volvía a responderme casi por completo, que la bestia que me había dominado retrocedía domada y se amoldaba a mi forma de pensar. Era un sentimiento extraño.

"Muy bien" escuché decir a Sam. "Estás tomando las riendas".

"Es increíble, prácticamente lo está consiguiendo solo" se asombró Embry.

"No sé de qué te sorprendes" comentó Sam. "Al fin y al cabo, es el bisnieto de Ephraim Black".

"Cierto" rió Embry entre dientes. "El viejo Ephraim era el mejor. No es tan raro que Jake se parezca a él".

"No tiene gracia" pensé con acritud.

"Oh, vamos, Jake" protestó Embry. "Te digo que no es tan malo. Espera y verás".

No sabía por qué, pero lo dudaba. Pensé en Bella. Seguro que se había preocupado al ver que no llamaba. Tal vez era ella la que había llamado tantas veces seguidas.

Como para corroborar mis palabras, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Mi padre miró el número y frunció los labios, lanzándome una mirada de reojo. Supe que, efectivamente, era Bella. Gemí suavemente. Cuando llegó al último timbre, mi padre descolgó.

- ¿Diga? – dijo con voz cautelosa.

- Billy, soy yo, Bella. – escuché al otro lado del teléfono. Oír su voz tan claramente me hizo volver a gemir con suavidad. Me removí, apoyando mi cabeza entre mis… manos, o lo que fueran. - ¿Aún no ha llegado Jake a casa? Se marchó hace casi veinte minutos.

¿Sólo habían sido veinte? Vaya. Y pensar que hacía veinte minutos, sólo veinte minutos, todo estaba bien…

- Está aquí. – respondió mi padre en tono apagado.

- Se suponía que iba a llamarme. – la voz de Bella sonó enfadada. Lo cierto es que no la culpaba, yo también me habría enfadado si hubiera sido al revés. – Se estaba poniendo malo cuando se fue, y me preocupaba.

Oh, si ella supiera…

Gemí más fuerte. Lo único que deseaba ahora mismo era ver a Bella, estar con ella, dejarme consolar por mi mejor amiga. Por la chica que me había robado el corazón.

"Demasiado arriesgado. No puedes verla" susurró Sam. Gruñí con disconformidad.

"Lo siento, Jacob. Pero podrías herirla si no te controlas bien. Espera un poco, enseguida estamos ahí. Lo entenderás todo dentro de un momento".

- Estaba… demasiado enfermo para telefonear. – escuché a mi padre decir al teléfono. Me miró de reojo. – Ahora mismo no se encuentra muy bien. – dijo en tono algo frío.

- Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, dímelo. – ofreció Bella. Volví a gemir, añorando su presencia a mi lado. Oí el suspiro mental de Sam como respuesta. – Podría bajar…

- No, no. – repuso mi padre rápidamente. Perfecto, mi padre y Sam estaban confabulados. Gruñí ligeramente, ganándome una mirada de aviso de mi padre y otro suspiro de Sam. – Estamos bien. Quédate en casa. – supe que el tono antipático de mi padre había sorprendido a Bella. Si ella supiera…

- De acuerdo. – aceptó ella entonces.

- Adiós, Bella. – sin darle opción a contestar, mi padre colgó el teléfono.

Con un suspiro cansado se volvió hacia mí.

- Lo siento, Jake. – susurró. – No puedo dejar que baje ahora.

Bajé la mirada, entristecido. Me pregunté por qué no podía mover mi cuerpo si ahora parecía que lo había dominado por completo.

"Me temo que eso es culpa mía" rió Sam. "Te lo explico en un instante. Acabamos de llegar. Vamos a cambiar de fase".

No entendí qué era eso de cambiar de fase, pero de pronto desaparecieron las presencias de Sam y de Embry. Sentía a Jared algo distante. Era curioso, pero podía diferenciarlos a los tres. Muy curioso.

El timbre sonó. Mi padre pareció indeciso, como planteándose el ir a abrir la puerta o quedarse donde estaba, pero pronto recordó que yo no había cerrado la puerta con llave al entrar.

- Está abierto. – dijo, demasiado bajo para que la persona al otro lado de la puerta lo oyera.

O eso pensaba yo, porque la puerta se abrió enseguida.

- ¿Eres tú, Sam? – preguntó mi padre, con el mismo tono de voz.

- Sí, Billy. Ya estoy aquí.

Sam Uley entró por la puerta de la cocina con Embry pegado a sus talones. Ambos me observaron con curiosidad.

- Será mejor que salgas de la cocina, Billy. – pidió Sam con voz tranquila. – Tengo que cambiar de fase yo también, y este es un espacio muy reducido para dos de nosotros.

Mi padre me miró de reojo, como ponderando si sería seguro pasar a mi lado. Bajé la mirada avergonzado, pues sabía que tenía razones para pensar que no era seguro. Me carcomió la culpa, pues había estado a punto de matar a mi propio padre. Me estremecí.

- Es seguro, Billy. – intervino Sam. – Está bajo mis órdenes.

Mi padre asintió entonces, y comenzó a mover su silla en mi dirección. Al pasar por mi lado, dudó un momento. Seguidamente, extendió su mano hacia mí. Me quedé completamente quieto, sin respirar, mientras mi padre pasaba la mano suavemente por mi rostro.

- Ay, Jake. – suspiró, y de pronto pareció mucho más viejo.

Gemí suavemente, avergonzado por haberle causado tanto estrés.

Un momento más tarde, mi padre retiró su mano y comenzó a moverse de nuevo hacia la puerta. Paró junto a Sam, quien le puso la mano en el hombro en gesto de apoyo, y después salió de la cocina. Mis nuevos oídos me permitieron saber que se dirigía al salón.

Sam comenzó a acercarse, y puse mi atención en él. Embry, detrás de Sam, me saludó con la mano. Cuando llegó a mi altura, Sam sonrió tristemente, poniéndome la mano sobre la cabeza.

- Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte. – dijo.

Oh, sí… estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

Dos días después, y la pesadilla no sólo no se había acabado, sino que se había vuelto más tangible. Más real.

Tumbado en mi cama, no paraba de pensar en lo que había dicho Sam. "Formas parte de esto, Jacob. De por vida. El lobo es parte de ti, y siempre lo ha sido. Naciste con ello, y lo llevas en la sangre como heredero de Ephraim Black".

Volví a apretar los dientes con fuerza ante el recuerdo, maldiciendo mi suerte. Me hubiera arrancado el maldito gen que me pasó mi bisabuelo de todas las células de mi cuerpo para alejarme de todo esto, si hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo. Sin dudarlo ni un momento. Porque yo no había elegido esto. No lo quería.

Tuve que respirar hondo varias veces para tranquilizarme. No me apetecía transformarme en esa cosa, y los temblores de mi cuerpo me avisaban de que estaba cerca de ello.

Estos dos últimos días, Sam me había recogido por la mañana temprano para llevarme al bosque a instruirme. Lo cual siempre significaba dolor, mucho dolor. Sam me había asegurado que el dolor iría remitiendo conforme mi cuerpo humano se acostumbrara a la nueva situación. Con una mueca ante el fuerte pinchazo que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, deseé que faltara poco para eso.

Ya casi había aprendido a cambiar de fase a voluntad, aunque cada vez que algo me enfadaba o me alteraba me ponía a temblar como un loco, y si no conseguía recomponerme a tiempo, me transformaba. Era horrible no ser capaz de controlarme a mí mismo, era horrible perder la partida contra esa ira, esa animalidad que anidaba ahora dentro de mí.

Todo por culpa de esos asquerosos chupasangres.

¿Por qué habían tenido que volver a Forks? ¿Por qué en mi generación? Maldije a esos desgraciados con todas las ganas que pude reunir, pero inmediatamente después tuve que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo varias veces para controlar a esa cosa con la que me había tocado convivir. Cuando los temblores amainaron, sentí cierta satisfacción al ver que había vuelto a conseguirlo. Iba dándoseme mejor eso de controlarme. Quizás al final no iba a ser tan malo…

Si no fuera por Bella, claro.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar a mi mejor amiga. Sam me había prohibido verla, al menos hasta que fuera capaz de controlarme del todo. Él no quería que a Bella le ocurriera lo que le pasó a Emily, y yo eso era capaz de entenderlo. Por eso ni siquiera la había llamado. Pero me dolía, vaya si me dolía. Me hubiera gustado ser capaz de decírselo, me hubiera gustado intentar seguir igual con ella aún y con todo esto. Me hubiera gustado saber si ella me aceptaría tal y como era, con leyenda incluida.

Pero Sam me había prohibido decírselo.

Y lo que el Alfa ordenaba, había que acatarlo.

Pero la echaba tanto de menos…

Tuve que cerrar los ojos para evitar que las calientes lágrimas tras mis párpados se desbordaran.

Escuché la silla de mi padre acercándose por el pasillo. Rápidamente, me limpié las lágrimas y me volvió hacia la pared, respirando hondo. Unos segundos más tarde, mi padre tocó a la puerta.

- ¿Jake? – le oí llamarme. Como no contesté, abrió la puerta lentamente. – Jake, hijo.

- ¿Sí? – susurré, sin volverme hacia él.

Le oí suspirar cuando vio que, de nuevo, no tenía intención de mirarle a la cara. Pero es que simplemente no podía, era incapaz de hacerlo. No después de lo que había ocurrido dos días atrás. No cuando había estado a punto de matarle con mis propias manos.

- Voy a acercarme a casa de los Clearwater. – dijo entonces mi padre, en un tono de voz tan triste que a punto estuve de saltar de la cama para consolarlo. Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía, era algo superior a mí. - ¿Vas a salir con Sam y los chicos?

- Sí, más tarde. – volví a susurrar.

- De acuerdo. – murmuró mi padre. – Cuídate, hijo.

No contesté por miedo a echarme a llorar como un crío. Sabía que estaba causándole mucho dolor a mi padre. Él y yo siempre habíamos sido uña y carne. Yo me había ocupado de él desde la muerte de mamá, y más todavía cuando mis dos hermanas se largaron de casa a vivir sus vidas lejos de La Push. Por eso, pensar que hubiera podido tan fácilmente causarle daño me carcomía por dentro, me avergonzaba hasta tal punto que era incapaz de comportarme con normalidad a su alrededor. No merecía seguir siendo su hijo después de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Escuché cómo cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y como empujaba la silla hasta la puerta principal. Lo escuché salir, bajar la rampa que yo mismo le había construido años atrás y alejarse por el sendero. Sabía que si seguía escuchando podría oírle llegar hasta casa de los Clearwater, pero no me apetecía espiarlos cuando estaba claro que el tema principal de la conversación iba a ser yo. Harry Clearwater y su mujer, Sue, formaban parte del Consejo de la tribu, al igual que mi padre. Por eso, los tres habían sabido de antemano de la existencia de los lobos. Sobretodo mi padre, ya que convivió con la manada de mi bisabuelo después de que los chupasangres se fueran la primera vez y hasta que Ephraim decidió dejarlo. Me pregunté por qué no me había avisado. Sabía que, con los chupasangres de vuelta, el dichoso gen se reactivaría de nuevo. Sabía que me iba a tocar a mí. Lo sabía, y aún así no me había puesto siquiera sobre aviso de que algo así de tremendo podía cambiar mi vida para siempre.

Aún sabiendo que mi padre lo había sabido de antemano, no podía sentir rencor hacia él. No después de lo que yo había estado a punto de hacer. No podía.

El teléfono sonó. Con desgana, me levanté para cogerlo, estirando mis músculos y conteniendo una exclamación de dolor ante los pinchazos que me recorrieron el cuerpo. Dichosos cambios de fase…

Limpiándome unas lágrimas de rabia que no sabía exactamente cuando habían aparecido en mis ojos, llegué a la cocina y cogí el teléfono.

- ¿Diga? – pregunté, y mi voz sonó cascada y rota, sorprendiéndome incluso hasta a mí.

- Ay, Jake. – me llegó la voz de Bella al otro lado, provocándome una añoranza terrible. Me senté, intentando calmar los pinchazos de mis músculos. - ¡Qué mala voz…!

- Me encuentro fatal. – admití en un susurro. Aunque en el fondo no era tanto físico como mental.

- Cuánto siento haberte hecho salir conmigo. Te he fastidiado. – dijo Bella, su voz ahogada por los remordimientos.

- Estoy contento de haber ido. – le aseguré, todavía en susurros. – No te eches la culpa, no la tienes.

- Enseguida te vas a poner bien. – me prometió, y cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que eso no se iba a cumplir. – Yo ya me sentía bien esta mañana, al despertar.

Esas palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Estabas enferma? – pregunté con voz débil, súbitamente preocupado.

- Sí, yo también la pillé, pero ahora me encuentro bien… - me contó.

Debía de estar hablando de la gripe estomacal que había atacado a Newton. Me sentí mal porque hubiera estado enferma y yo no hubiera estado allí para ella. Aunque lo cierto era que yo no estaba en mejor forma…

- Eso es estupendo. – contesté, y mi voz sonó apagada.

- … así que probablemente estarás bien en cuestión de horas. – dijo, tratando de animarme.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras me cambiaba el teléfono de oreja.

- Dudo que tenga lo mismo que tú. – contesté, mi voz apenas audible. Para ella, al menos.

- ¿No tienes una gripe estomacal? – me preguntó, y su voz sonaba muy confusa.

- No, esto es algo más. – le contesté, sin poder explayarme más. Las órdenes eran las órdenes.

- ¿Qué es lo que te duele? – me preguntó de forma dulce.

- Todo. – confesé entre susurros, el dolor que sentía, tanto mental como físico, traspasándose a mi voz. – Todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer, Jake? – preguntó entonces, ansiosa. - ¿Qué te puedo llevar?

- Nada. No puedes venir. – dije entonces de forma abrupta, levantándome de un salto y maldiciéndome por ello cuando mi cuerpo se sacudió de dolor.

- Ya he estado expuesta a lo que sea que tengas. – puntualizó ella, y su voz se escuchaba algo sorprendida por el tono de mi respuesta.

No tenía nada que decir a eso, así que la ignoré.

- Yo te llamaré en cuanto me sea posible. – le aseguré. – Te avisaré de cuándo puedes volver a venir.

- Jacob…

De pronto, escuché las tenues pisadas de Sam en el sendero que llevaba a mi casa, y me entró el pánico. No quería que Bella se enterase de que andaba con Sam Uley después de todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho sobre él (de las cuales me arrepentía sobremanera ahora que conocía la verdad).

- He de irme. – la corté, con apremio.

- Llámame cuando te encuentres mejor. – dijo rápidamente, con voz preocupada.

- De acuerdo. – acepté con amargura, aún a sabiendas de que esto que me estaba pasando no era una cosa de la que me pudiera "curar".

Guardé silencio unos instantes, no queriendo despedirme todavía de ella. Bella también esperó.

- Te veré pronto. – dijo al fin.

- Espera a que te llame. – repetí, sin querer que apareciera por aquí, pues podría ponerla en peligro con alguno de mis arranques.

"Cuando sea capaz de controlarme" pensé. Y me prometí a mí mismo que me esforzaría al máximo por controlar a esa bestia para poder ver a Bella cuanto antes.

- Vale… Adiós, Jacob. – me dijo, con voz suave.

- Bella… - susurré, y acto seguido colgué el teléfono.

Durante dos o tres segundos, me quedé parado junto al teléfono, con los ojos cerrados y ahogándome en la nostalgia. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella, aunque ella no fuera capaz de verme. Decidí que iba a tratar de convencer a Sam para que me dejara hacer guardia por Forks, de forma que pudiera cuidar de ella en la distancia. No creía que me lo fuera a negar, no cuando sintiera mi necesidad de estar cerca de ella. Porque él eso podía entenderlo muy bien… aunque no fuera lo mismo.

- ¿Jacob? – escuché la voz de Sam.

Con un suspiro, eché a andar hacia la puerta, y abrí con desgana.

- Hey, Sam. – saludé, con una pequeña sonrisa que fue más bien una mueca.

Me observó de arriba a abajo con ojo crítico.

- No tienes muy buen aspecto. – comentó. Me encogí de hombros. - ¿No ha mejorado el dolor?

- Puede que un poco. – contesté cansadamente, haciéndole señas para que entrara y cerrando la puerta tras él, ya que un par de turistas perdidos habían aparecido por el sendero a lo lejos. – No lo sé.

- En una semana estarás como nuevo. – me prometió. – Ya lo verás.

- Eso espero. – murmuré con algo de acritud.

Sam suspiró. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando, porque él también lo había pasado. Ninguno de los otros se lo había tomado tan mal como él y como yo. A los demás les parecía algo demasiado guay. Yo no le veía la gracia por ningún lado, la verdad. Y era consciente de que Sam, aunque más resignado que yo, tampoco. Y menos después de lo que ocurrió con Emily.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Jacob. – me aseguró, y supe que lo decía de verdad por la sinceridad de sus ojos. – Mucho mejor que el resto de nosotros juntos.

Me pregunté si sería bueno o malo. ¿Significaría que soy más lobo que los demás, o simplemente que se me daba mejor que a ellos? Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué tal con tu padre? – preguntó entonces Sam, tomándome por los hombros.

- No quiero hablar de eso. – contesté suavemente.

- Lo voy a ver de todas formas cuando cambiemos de fase. – me recordó Sam amablemente. – Quizás te haría bien echarlo fuera.

- No quiero hablar de eso. – repetí, mirando hacia otro lado y desembarazándome de sus manos con delicadeza.

- De acuerdo. – suspiró Sam. - ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí, con un suspiro, y abrí de nuevo la puerta preparándome para un nuevo día de pesadilla.

* * *

Unos días después, y a ojos de Sam, ya estaba listo para reincorporarme a mi vida normal. Yo no era tan optimista. Seguía perdiendo el control de vez en cuando (aunque tenía que admitir que no tantas veces como Paul). Sam me aseguró que me iría controlando mejor con el tiempo.

Por otro lado, ante mi insistencia de llamar a Bella, Sam me había prohibido cualquier trato con ella. Excepto las guardias nocturnas por Forks, claro. Pese a todo, no tenía en mí la suficiente bajeza como para odiarle por ello. No después de todo lo que había hecho por mí. No después de todo lo que me había ayudado. No después de que hubiera salvado a mi padre.

Hablando de mi padre, las cosas seguían igual que antes. Él cada día estaba más triste, pero no yo no había conseguido reunir el valor suficiente para mirarlo a la cara. Hablábamos un poco más, claro… vivíamos juntos, al fin y al cabo. Pero al paso que iba, terminaría olvidando el rostro de mi propio padre.

Sabía, porque a Sam le era imposible escondérmelo cuando estábamos en forma de lobo, que había hablado con mi padre, y que le había contado por qué yo me estaba comportando así. Mi padre le confesó su miedo a perderme, pero Sam le aseguró que no iba a ocurrir tal cosa. Después, le pidió que me diera tiempo, y mi padre me lo estaba concediendo. ¿Qué no haría él por mí? Cada día me sentía más culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Por otro lado, me gustaban el resto de los lobos. Aunque habían pasado pocos días desde que me uní a ellos, los conocía muy bien gracias a nuestro enlace mental, que aparecía entre nosotros al cambiar de fase. Había desarrollado tal vínculo con ellos, que ya los consideraba mis hermanos. Y sabía que ellos sentían lo mismo hacia mí. Los quería de verdad, y ellos a mí. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero muy real y muy intenso. Por supuesto, me llevaba mejor con Embry que con Jared, Paul y Sam. Al fin y al cabo, Embry era mi mejor amigo, y lo había sido desde siempre. En cuanto a Sam, lo respetaba muchísimo como líder y como hermano. Y lo extraño era que él también me respetaba a mí de la misma forma, como ya me había demostrado con creces.

- ¿Tienes un minuto, Jacob? – me preguntó Sam el día que volvíamos juntos, en forma humana, de mi último día de instrucción.

Acabábamos de llegar a mi casa, y Sam me había detenido antes de que pudiera cruzar el pequeño claro que separaba el bosque de mi pequeña casita.

- Claro. – murmuré, sorprendido. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Está tu padre en casa? – me preguntó entonces fijando sus penetrantes ojos negros en las ventanas oscuras del edificio.

- No. – contesté, sin saber a dónde querría ir a parar. – Dijo que iba a pasar la tarde en casa de los Clearwater.

- Bien, pues entremos. – suspiró Sam, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

Lo seguí, preguntándome cual sería la razón de tanto secretismo. Me intrigaba, sobretodo, porque Sam había sido capaz de esconder lo que fuera que quisiera decirme mientras estuvimos en forma de lobo. Toda una hazaña. Debía de ser algo importante.

En cuanto estuvimos dentro, se dirigió hacia la pequeña salita de estar para sentarse en uno de los sillones. Lo imité, lanzándole una mirada escrutadora.

- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante. – me dijo entonces, muy serio, y hablando en quileute.

Supe que tenía que ver con la tribu en cuanto usó nuestra lengua. Incliné la cabeza con curiosidad, y él se puso derecho antes de continuar, también en quileute.

- Tu padre es el jefe de la tribu, Jacob Black. – comenzó. – Al igual que lo fue Ephraim Black, tu bisabuelo.

Se detuvo un momento, y yo asentí, confuso. Me miró intensamente antes de continuar.

- Ahora también lo soy yo, porque soy el Alfa de la manada. – dijo. – Pero ese derecho te pertenece, por linaje, a ti.

Entrecerré los ojos, con una vaga idea de hacia donde iban los tiros.

- Tú eres, por derecho de nacimiento, el verdadero Alfa de la manada, Jake. – continuó Sam. – Y yo, Sam Uley, no nací para liderarte. Por eso te ofrezco el liderazgo que ostento y que te pertenece por derecho. ¿Lo aceptas?

Me mantuve en silencio unos instantes con la vista fija en la pata de la mesa. Sam me estaba ofreciendo su puesto en la manada. Me estaba ofreciendo el gobierno de los lobos y de la tribu, como lo tuvo mi bisabuelo antes que él. Era una oferta muy generosa por su parte, renunciar a algo que había llevado a cabo durante tanto tiempo en mi favor.

Una oferta que yo no iba a aceptar.

- Creo… - comencé, hablando también en quileute. – Creo que tú eres mucho mejor Alfa de lo que yo lo sería jamás. Nadie puede liderar esta tribu, ni la manada, como lo haces tú.

Sam pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero yo simplemente le sonreí ligeramente.

- No voy a aceptar lo que me estás ofreciendo, Sam. – continué. – No lo quiero. Tú estás más capacitado que yo para todo ese rollo.

Meditó mi respuesta durante unos segundos, sin abandonar su gesto de sorpresa. Al parecer, había estado seguro de que yo aceptaría el puesto. Al final, asintió ligeramente.

- De acuerdo. – dijo, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto de respeto. – Será un honor ostentar este puesto de forma definitiva en tu lugar. Lo haré lo mejor posible.

- Ya lo haces. – le repliqué, con una sonrisa sincera. La primera sonrisa sincera que había esbozado en esta fatídica semana.

Sam me devolvió la sonrisa, con un brillo en los ojos que denotaba lo contento que estaba de verme sonreír así.

- Bueno… - comenzó Sam, poniéndose serio de nuevo. – Estando las cosas así, hay otra cosa que quiero proponerte, y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta.

Esperé, con curiosidad.

- Si no quieres ser el Alfa, lo respeto. – continuó. – Pero desde este momento, eres el segundo al mando.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos. Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

- Pero Jared… - comencé. Jared era el segundo al mando.

- Jared esmimejor amigo, perono es como tú. – cortó Sam. – No es tan rápido, no es tan ágil, no es tan hábil, ni tan inteligente. Tú eres el más adecuado para el puesto. Créeme. Y Jared lo sabe, y lo entenderá.

Me lo pensé durante un segundo, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de dejar a un lado las adulaciones inmerecidas con las que Sam me había regalado los oídos. Segundo al mando… bueno, no estaba tan mal. No tendría que tomar ninguna decisión de importancia, ni tendría que liderar nada, ni me metería en politiqueos de la tribu. Sólo cuando Sam no estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo, cosa que no creía que fuera a pasar nunca. "Y podré darle órdenes a Paul" pensé con oscura satisfacción.

Sí, eso era algo que podía aceptar sin sentirme sobrepasado, inseguro o incómodo.

- Está bien. – murmuré. – Eso puede arreglarse.

- Me alegra oírlo. – afirmó Sam, mostrando tal alivio que me sorprendió. – Esperaba no tener que ordenártelo. – bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, dejemos todo este rollo. – dije, volviendo al Inglés. – Mi padre está a punto de llegar. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

- No, gracias. – contestó Sam, levantándose. – Emily me espera en casa.

- Vale, pues. – dije, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad ante la imposibilidad de Sam de mantenerse mucho tiempo lejos de su chica. – Nos vemos luego.

- Ahá. – contestó Sam, caminando hacia la puerta. Lo acompañé. – No te vuelvas a quedar dormido, ¿vale, Jake? Vaya un ejemplo de mi segundo al mando darías. – bromeó, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Oh, vamos, tío, sólo me ha sucedido una vez. – protesté, rodando los ojos. – Y sólo llegué unos minutos tarde.

- Dirás treinta y cinco minutos. – rió Sam. – El pobre Embry llegó tarde a casa por cubrir la parte de guardia que te perdiste, y su madre puso el grito en el cielo.

- Pobre Embry. – sonreí algo avergonzado, y después mi gesto cambió a uno de disgusto. – Debe de ser horrible no poder ser tú mismo en tu propia casa.

- Lo es, créeme. – afirmó Sam con suavidad. Él también había tenido problemas con su madre al transformarse en lobo tras la muerte del único miembro de su familia que conocía el secreto de la tribu: su padre. – Pero nuestro deber es más importante.

Asentí, sintiéndome más en comunión con mi destino de lo que lo había estado durante el resto de la semana.

No, quizás no fuera a ser tan malo después de todo. Tenía muchas cosas buenas. La velocidad, la fuerza, la resistencia, la visión nocturna (y diurna), el oído fino… y, por supuesto, mis hermanos lobos. Mi familia. Parte de ella, al menos.

¿Sería capaz de recuperar al resto de mi gente?

Sam me dio una palmadita en el hombro y salió por la puerta. Y yo me quedé solo, perdido en mis pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando mi padre volvió, me encontró tumbado sobre el capó del Golf, todavía pensativo, observando el atardecer a través de las copas de los árboles.

- ¿Jake? – me llamó, dubitativo.

Suspiré, y me volví hacia él. Su rostro denotó sorpresa durante un instante cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Me deslicé ágilmente del capó y me acerqué a él, para rodearle y coger la silla de ruedas, como solía hacerlo antes de que todo esto pasara. Comencé a empujarlo hacia la casa.

- ¿Qué hay, viejo? – pregunté suavemente. - ¿Ya te has cansado de cotillear con Harry?

- No cotilleamos. – farfulló mi padre, demasiado sorprendido por mi súbita cercanía como para que su afirmación tuviera poder de convicción.

- Claro, claro. – reí, mientras me inclinaba por encima de la cabeza de mi padre para abrir la puerta de casa. - ¿Te han dado de cenar al menos?

- No, pero sí que me han dado comida. – contestó mi padre, sonando todavía más animado tras escucharme reír. – Sue empacó media despensa para ti.

Reparé entonces en el gran paquete que mi padre llevaba en las rodillas, y fui consciente del delicioso aroma que desprendía. Con el hambre que tenía, no entendía cómo no lo había olido antes. Quizás se debía a la concentración que estaba poniendo en hacer las cosas bien con mi padre.

- Creo que huelo pescado frito en algún lugar de ese paquete. – comenté con la boca echa agua, mientras acomodaba a mi padre en la salita. – Trae, dámelo. Lo dejaré en la cocina mientras pongo la mesa.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? – preguntó mi padre, su voz ya incapaz de ocultar su alegría. No había comido o cenado con él desde que me trasformé.

- Nah, lo tendré todo listo en un periquete. – respondí, ya desde la cocina.

Había pescado frito, y otras muchas cosas. Mientras me ponía al día sobre los sucesos de la Reserva, dimos buena cuenta de todo. No dejé ni una miga. Mi padre, que no solía comer demasiado, me observaba divertido.

- Como sigas comiendo tales cantidades de comida, el dinero no nos va a alcanzar para llenar la despensa. – bromeó, mientras se repantigaba en la silla.

- Emily me dará de comer si eso pasa. – reí, quitándole importancia. Todos mis hermanos tenían un apetito voraz, así que lo mío no era nada extraño. – Y estoy seguro de que Harry no te dejaría en la estacada.

Mi padre rió conmigo, y sus ojos refulgieron bajo la tenue luz de la salita.

Nos quedamos callados en medio de un cómodo silencio. El cambio con respecto a los últimos días era tangible, y se sentía muy bien volver a estar así. Aunque todavía quedaban puntos que aclarar y conversaciones que mantener, supe que me iba a esforzar al máximo porque todo fuera como antes.

Empezando por ese mismo instante.

Reuniendo todo el valor posible, respiré hondo.

- Lo siento, papá. – farfullé, y lo dije con tal ansiedad que el murmullo me salió hosco.

Patético.

Mi padre levantó la vista hacia mí con incredulidad.

- ¿Que lo sientes? – inquirió, desconcertado. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque… - tuve que detenerme para controlar el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta. Con disimulo, me froté los ojos. – Por haber estado a punto de matarte, por no haberme disculpado antes, por haber estado todos estos días comportándome de una forma tan horrible... – me detuve, torciendo el gesto. - Bueno, ya vale, no me hagas seguir humillándome. Lo siento, y punto.

- Jake… - murmuró mi padre. Su voz sonaba algo ahogada. – Jake, mírame.

Sin hacer caso bajé la vista hasta mis pies, de nuevo incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Escuché la silla de mi padre moviéndose hacia mi lado de la mesa. Cuando llegó hasta mí altura, me tomó por los hombros y me obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

- Jacob, tanto tu madre como yo sabíamos lo que teníamos en casa desde el día que naciste. – murmuró, mirándome seriamente. – Porque también yo lo llevo en la sangre, sólo que por circunstancias de la vida, no había fríos cerca cuando yo era joven. Cuando llegaron los Cullen, supe que contigo no iba a pasar lo mismo. Ya lo tenía asumido, y sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano.

- Esas asquerosas garrapatas se marcharon hace seis meses. – susurré, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Esto no debería estar pasando.

- Queda su rastro. – me explicó mi padre. – Y también quedan fríos nómadas que vienen a curiosear a causa de ese rastro. Esto no ha terminado todavía, Jake.

- No es justo. – murmuré. – Yo no quería… yo no deseaba… yo no pedí esto. – fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes con ira. - ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¡No es justo!

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, y mi padre apretó su agarre en mis hombros.

- Cálmate, Jacob. – me ordenó con suavidad.

- Estoy calmado. – le aseguré torvamente. Y era cierto. Esta vez, el temblor no se debía tanto a mi naturaleza de lobo como a la desesperación, la rabia y la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

- Hijo… - suspiró mi padre. – ¿Por qué ves tan malo lo que te ha ocurrido?

Me desembaracé de sus manos con gentileza y me levanté de un salto para darle la espalda. Fijé mi vista en la pared, con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque yo no quiero formar parte de una leyenda. – contesté, cansadamente. – Yo sólo quiero ser quien era antes. Yo sólo quiero ser… humano, ya sabes.

- Pero no lo eres. – señaló mi padre. – Eres más que eso, Jake. Eres aquél que protege al resto de nosotros, aquél que salva a los humanos, aquél que arriesga su vida en beneficio de los demás. Muchos te llamarían héroe.

- Otros me llamarían monstruo. – repliqué con una mueca. – Y no es que les culpe. Yo mismo lo pienso después de lo que sucedió el otro día.

- Lo del otro día no fue culpa tuya. – dijo mi padre con firmeza. – Fue culpa mía. Debería haber estado más atento. Seguramente ya llevabas días mostrando síntomas. Igual que los síntomas que está empezando a mostrar tu amigo Quil. El viejo Ateara ha sido más meticuloso que yo a la hora de vigilarle.

Quil… pensé en mi amigo, entristeciéndome por que compartiera mi mismo destino.

- No te culpes por algo que no podías controlar, Jacob. – siguió mi padre. – Vigilarte era tarea mía. Yo debía haber estado preparado. Tú, al fin y al cabo, no sabías nada.

Eso me hizo volverme hacia él.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, papá? – susurré. – Un aviso, una advertencia, no habría estado nada mal, ¿sabes? Había estado en la ciudad esa misma noche. – cerré los ojos con fuerza, sin querer imaginar lo que hubiera podido pasar. – Había estado con Mike Newton, con… con Bella. – decir su nombre me provocó tal dolor que tuve que sentarme de nuevo, encerrando la cabeza entre mis brazos.

- Sabes que no podía decirte nada. – contestó mi padre en voz baja. – Las leyes son las leyes, Jacob. Existía una mínima posibilidad de que no te convirtieras, en cuyo caso no necesitarías saberlo hasta que no te tocara asumir responsabilidades con la tribu como mi heredero.

Eso me hizo guardar silencio, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Sam esa misma tarde.

- Sam me ofreció esas responsabilidades hace un rato. – dije, sin levantar la cabeza de entre mis brazos, preguntándome cómo iba a tomarse que hubiera dicho que no quería liderar la tribu.

- Lo sé.

- Le dije que no las quería. – aclaré, levantando ligeramente la vista hacia él. Su mirada era inescrutable.

- También lo sé. Me encontré con él cuando pasaba por el supermercado.

Guardé silencio un instante, sin saber qué decir ni qué esperar. Mi padre siguió mirándome con esa mirada suya tan profunda, esa que parece que se te mete dentro de forma que no puedes ocultarle nada. El silencio se hizo demasiado incómodo, y al final me aclaré la garganta.

- ¿No estás… decepcionado conmigo ni nada? – pregunté, súbitamente nervioso. Mi padre nunca me había educado expresamente para seguir sus pasos como jefe de la tribu, pero a saber, lo mismo le hacía ilusión.

- ¿Decepcionado? – mi padre pareció sorprendido un instante de que hubiera llegado a esa conclusión. - ¿Contigo?

Asentí lentamente, observando su reacción. Traté de parecer tranquilo, aunque sabía que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Jacob Black. – me dijo entonces comenzando a mover su silla hacia mí, y su voz sonó inusualmente tierna. - ¿Cómo podría estar decepcionado contigo? Eres un buen muchacho, y un buen hijo. Eres responsable, maduro, trabajador, y te has ocupado del viejo de tu padre desde que se sentó en esta maldita silla. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? ¿Qué más te puedo pedir?

Guardé silencio, conmovido hasta límites insospechados. Me mordí el labio cuando mi padre llegó a mi altura y me miró a los ojos, su mirada penetrante cargada de sentimiento.

- Jake… estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu padre. – concluyó, asintiendo con la cabeza para dar más vehemencia a su afirmación. – Muy orgulloso.

Sin saber cómo, de pronto me encontré con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas llorando como un crío. Hacía años que no lloraba de esa forma. Mi padre simplemente apoyó una mano en mi cabeza y la otra en mi espalda, sabiendo cuánto necesitaba desahogar toda la presión y todos los malos sentimientos que había tenido esos últimos días. Al cabo de un rato, los sollozos se transformaron en silencio. Me quedé agotado, todavía apoyado contra las rodillas de mi padre, mirando fijamente hacia el infinito. Tan absorto estaba que la voz de mi padre al romper el silencio me sobresaltó ligeramente.

- Te voy a dar un consejo, hijo mío. – dijo, suavemente. Levanté mis ojos enrojecidos hacia él, quien me sonrió con cariño. – El lobo forma parte de lo que eres. Forma parte de tu sangre, de tu linaje, de tu persona como parte de la tribu. No estarías completo sin él. Formas parte de nuestras leyendas más sagradas, y sé que es duro. – se interrumpió, y me palmeó la cabeza como hacía cuando yo era pequeño. - Pero no lo veas como una maldición, Jake, sino como un orgullo y un honor.

Comencé a sacudir la cabeza, pero él me detuvo con un gesto.

- Sé que ahora no lo vas a ver así. – dijo. – Eres demasiado joven. Pero algún día… - de pronto, su voz adquirió un matiz de majestuosidad. - Algún día te mirarás al espejo, Jacob, y te verás a ti mismo tal y como yo te veo. Ese día, comprenderás mis palabras. Ese día, te sentirás orgulloso de ser quien eres, el heredero de nuestro antiguo linaje. Ese día, te sentirás orgulloso de ser Jacob Black.

Bajé la mirada de nuevo, sopesando sus palabras. No tuve tiempo para pensar mucho más, pues un aullido, demasiado flojo como para que los oídos humanos de mi padre lo escucharan, me llegó desde el bosque. Levanté la vista en un rápido movimiento e incliné la cabeza, escuchando.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para mi padre.

- ¿Sam? – preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza.

- Nos llama. – dije poniéndome en pie rápidamente. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había cambiado al plural de la manada. Cada vez era más natural para mí. – Volveré tarde, así que no me esperes despierto.

- ¿Vas a patrullar alrededor de la casa de Charlie? – preguntó entonces mi padre, quitándose rápidamente de mi camino.

- Sí. – contesté de forma escueta, quitándome la camiseta. Mi padre sonrió.

- Espero que tengas suerte con Bella. – deseó entonces. – Te lo mereces, hijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y esbocé una mueca sarcástica.

- Oh, sí, por supuesto. – gruñí, volviendo de pronto a mi nueva oscuridad, ésa que me había acompañado los últimos días. – Por si no te has enterado, al parecer compito contra un chupasangre. Y según parece, no estoy a la altura.

- Dale tiempo. – sugirió mi padre suavemente. Ese comentario me hizo resoplar.

- Vale, vale. – farfullé, rodando los ojos. – Me voy, antes de que Sam me eche de menos.

Caminé hacia la puerta, pero la voz de mi padre me detuvo.

- ¿Jake?

Me di la vuelta y lo miré, expectante.

- Te quiero, hijo. – murmuró mi padre, su habitual mirada profunda algo suavizada y con voz temblorosa.

Sonreí, la primera sonrisa que mostraba un atisbo de la felicidad que antes solía acompañarme, y mi oscuridad se aclaró un poco. Lo suficiente como para llenarme de una nueva esperanza.

- Yo también te quiero, papá. – contesté. – Muchísimo.

- Lo sé. – murmuró mi padre, sonriendo a su vez.

Y tras dedicarle un gesto de despedida con la mano, salí de la salita hacia la puerta principal.

Mientras me quitaba los pantalones para cambiar de fase, pensé en Bella, con ese nuevo y extraño optimismo que provenía de la larga conversación con mi padre.

Encontraría la forma de volver a estar con ella, aún en contra de las normas de Sam.

Encontraría la forma de hacerla comprender lo que había ocurrido.

Y encontraría la forma de que no me diera la espalda.

En un gesto mecánico, dejé que el fuego me consumiera hasta transformarme en el enorme lobo rojizo que me acompañaría durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y aullé, gozoso, a la luna nueva.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Más o menos? _

_Pues dadle al botón de ahí abajo, el que pone "Go", y decídmelo. _

_No me gusta hacer oneshots porque, como no hay continuación, la gente no se molesta en comentar. Así que, ya sabéis, si no comentais no volveré a escribir oneshots, y tengo algunos en mente que me molestaría mucho no sacar a flote. ;-)_

_¡Un beso a todos!_


	2. AN: Revolución Necesito vuestra ayuda

**MUY IMPORTANTE:**

Hola, chicos.

Obviamente, esto no es un capítulo. Esto es una **reivindicación** en toda regla.

Gente, quieren reemplazar a **Taylor Lautner** (**Jacob**) en las siguientes películas de la saga. Y no lo podemos permitir.

¿Por qué?

- Es irrespetuoso con el personaje. **Jacob** y **Edward** son los personajes con más fans de toda la saga, y quitar a **Taylor** sería tan grave como quitar a **Robert**. **Summit** (la productora) tiene que entender eso. Tiene que entender que **Jacob** es tan importante como **Edward**, y que a los fans no nos va a gustar el cambio de cara.

- **Taylor** es **Jacob**. Sus gestos, su voz, su mirada, su comportamiento, su sonrisa… Todo él me dejó prendada en la película. No pueden quitarlo y ponernos a un usurpador en su lugar que no sea capaz de hacer todo eso por el personaje.

- ¿Qué van a hacer entonces? ¿Van a ir a un gimnasio a coger 5 tíos gigantes hasta arriba de esteroides y sin ninguna idea de cómo actuar para hacer los lobos? Prefiero un **Jacob** más bajo y menos musculoso que un armario a lo **Pressing Catch**.

- Los fans ya han relacionado la cara de **Taylor** con **Jacob**. Cambiarlo ahora es una verdadera equivocación. No puede hacer eso.

- **Taylor** tiene cantidad de fans que no se van a quedar callados.

El caso es que por todas esas razones y más estamos peleando contra **Summit**. Desde el foro de _**Crepúsculo - es . com**_ hemos creado una iniciativa por la que enviaremos un mail (o varios) a **Summit** intentando que no quiten a **Taylor**.

Si queréis ayudar enviad el siguiente texto a **Summit** (_**reception summit - ent . com**_) e intentad que otros fans lo envíen:

* * *

_"Dear Mr. Feig,_

_As rumours about Taylor Lautner being fired from his role as Jacob Black are getting stronger, we would like you to know the opinion of the fans about the matter._

_We will not have another actor as Jacob Black._

_Why?_

_First, it's a HUGE mistake to change an actor when said actor plays one of the main roles in the series. Jacob Black and Edward Cullen have the largest fanbases within the Twilight franchise. The fans relate Taylor's face with Jacob's character the same way we relate Robert's face with Edward. Although Jacob didn't play a major role in "Twilight" he was one of the most higly anticipated casting selections._

_Second, it would be preferable to see a shorter, less muscular actor that can accurately portray Jacob's dynamic personality than simply an actor that looks the part. The same goes for members of the pack. We would prefer normal guys as the werewolves, thank you very much._

_Third, because Taylor Lautner IS Jacob Black. In the few minutes he had in the movie, he won us all. His gestures, his simile, his voice, the way he behaved all the time… He is Jacob, and we don't want a stranger in the role. We want Taylor._

_Fourth, because this wouldn't be fair to Taylor at all. He has been so enthusiastic about his role, which fans of the series truly appreciate. He's one of the most loved actors in "Twilight". Whenever he comes out anywhere, the screams are incredible. Everyone knows that a business must listen to the concerns of its consumers. If you wish to continue the success of Twilight with New Moon it is essential that you listen to us now. The fans do not want Taylor replaced, and if our voices fall on deaf ears then New Moon will play to empty seats._

_Yours faithfully,_

_(nombre)  
(edad)  
(país)  
(e-mail)"_

* * *

Todos juntos podemos. ¡Ayudemos a **Taylor**! ¡Evitemos que destruyan la saga!

Cuento con vosotros.

**Lil_Evans**


End file.
